dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battles Against Zero Mortals Plan
Zero Humans Plan I'm pretty sure ningen is human not mortals Godccolo (talk) 19:51, October 9, 2016 (UTC) : It does literally mean "humans", but in this context, it is treated as "mortals". Kanzenshuu uses "mortals" as well for the translation of the plan, but I personally don't care which we use: Ten suggested staying with "mortals", and I follow his lead.—Mina Țepeș 20:00, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :: Contextually, "mortals" is the best way to go. Since Zamasu has used the term "ningen" to include races (like Saiyans and those weird aliens he encountered with Gowasu) that are clearly not humans. [[User:GokūBlack10|'Black']] (Talk) 20:02, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :We already have a trivia point for that. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 22:54, October 9, 2016 (UTC) It's not treated as mortal because Black is not immortal so he's trying to kill him? "Human" in Dragon Ball refers to those who aren't gods. Bulma even said the gods themselves are not even immortal so why would Zamasu want to kill Black? I do not know why Herms is using mortals but Dragon Team/BATMAN is using humans. Also, Herms is the one that created Omni-King so why aren't you guys using Omni-King? Godccolo (talk) 18:31, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Listen, you’re having a post-hoc problem. It’s context, You even conceded to this when you mentioned Kibito’s example. Are you making the argument we should change Gohan to Human? Because you’re wrong source books state he’s a half-saiyan. The context matters, not everything in japanese is translated literally because there is somethings that aren’t translatable in english like the Great Monkeyification, This is a contextual question. How do I know this, i’m studying the language, as well as my translator who speaks Japanese, and says you’re looking too deep into it. You're not completely wrong, but context matters in every language. Lastly just because we use the contextual form of “Mortal” doesn’t mean we should therefore use “Omniking”. It doesn’t work that way Zen’o is a title that literally would make no sense in english. Everything is done by a case-by-case scenario, because sometimes I disagree with Kanzenshuu too. We’re not blindly taking their information. This is a contextual answer. Please refrain from wasting the time of the translators, you’re not a translator and we have a policy, where we do not value the opinion of people who are merely spectators or completely uninformed on the language. Your answer has been given an answer. Move on. --[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 20:10, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Kibito called Gohan a human even though he was full-aware of Gohan being a Saiyan Godccolo (talk) 18:35, October 10, 2016 (UTC) ::As the main translator, I have something to note: even in ''Dragon Ball original manga, "human" is used multiple times to refer to Earthling, Saiyan, some extraterrestrial races,.. In general, mortal is another way of saying non-god, non-demon, non-mecha,.... You 're not wrong, it's "human" if you use literal Japanese translation. I'm here to say that using "human" over " mortal" has users confused, but think about it, a quite inveterate DB fan could get used to it, no problem here. "Human" or "Mortal", both fine, but we need to distinguish human (term) from human (race). That's my simple proposal. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 19:34, October 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::One must simply remember that from the second half of the series onward, "human" was never used to describe Earthlings. When Raditz first met Son, what he told him in the original Japanese was "You are not one of this planet's humans", and it was pretty much from there that Human began to be used to describe a multitude of "humanoid" races. Earthlings have pretty much only ever been referred to as that, "Earthlings", and the databooks went on to give us the clarifications (Monster, Animal, and Human-type, with "Human-type" being the most humanoid in appearance). There is no one "Human" race; in the eyes of this series, all beings that are not gods are "human", even people like Saiyans. However, I have no qualms with adjusting the name to "Zero Humans Plan" if need be, but context is as important as the literal translation (sometimes moreso, I'd believe) and this is from a guy who can't translate to save this wik if it depended on him.—Mina Țepeș 22:03, October 10, 2016 (UTC) i don't think confusion should factor into it. If people do not understand that human in Dragon Ball refers to all races except the gods, then it's their fault for not understanding Godccolo (talk) 00:09, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :OK, I'll make the change if no one stands against it. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:40, October 14, 2016 (UTC)